culturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Women
Women aren't banned, but many societal-resulted behaviours of both men and women are banned under the Laws of Individuality, Law of Barriers or Laws of Externality. Women are essentially standard normies who have the added benefit that the society itself is on their side during conflict.The way society is currently structured values and holds women in far higher regard than men; and as this is the case, women tend to want to remain part of this culture that benefits them in unfair and unequal ways. Society is a tool they can freely use and manipulate to achieve their aims and goals and resolve disputes unfairly and in their favour to inflict horrible acts of discrimination and life destroying allegations, consequneces and lies upon men. Aims and goals involve damaging or destroying men on a whim for little reason at all, women can and actually do achieve financial, emotional and criminal atrocities upon men and have little repercussion in doing so within the current system. In the current society; It is the burden of the man to provide truth and evidence in their defence. Always in kangaroo courts and "guilty until proven innocent" scenarios with extreme lack-of-care or equality where the man is always defaulted as the aggressor and never the victim. The woman's actions are heavily discounted and made irrelevant when even the smallest unintentional actions commited by the man are blown up to levels of insanity. The man must always fight a battle where victory would just be retaining his own unequality without losing everything in the process, which he likely will - In any case, the man will likely have heavy financial, emotional or criminal expenses which all benefit the woman in many ways - as this was always her intent. The bottom line is that; The hypocrisy of the actions permitted and allowed to be performed by women against men creates a society that is extremely unequal and weighted towards the benefit of women, who choose to remain in this system, denying something truly equal: 'The common pursuit of all humanity should be a true parity and equality of both men and women in society. ' It is because of this fair pursuit that men really have no other option but to take some action against the society that holds them unfairly and with little regard in order to regain some lost parity and lost equality, but not directly against women in violent, aggressive or otherwise hostile or discriminatory ways. Only in ways that prevent harm - including disabling emotional, financial and criminal actions caused by women by choosing to reject women. Accepted (Newfags) The most accepted way, generally, is the adoption of a MGTOW mindset which is the belief that all men must "Go their own way" entirely separate and dissociated with women. this effectively disassociates all women from the equation entirely without things like hatred taking hold - and simply allows the man, the individual, to work entirely on themselves and their own dreams/desires without involving any other person, a woman, as part of those. The man, when they have adopted an MGTOW mindset will not seek relationships, will not seek hedonism and will instead work on self-growth, self-confidence and inner strength and control over their own destiny. This is extremely attractive to women, but then women are denied the right to be with the result of an MGTOW lifestyle. This is a healthy, constructive and good way to scorn women, as well as a good way to avoid conflict, manipulation or the controlling natures of women. Unaccepted (Normies) The second, far less accepted way is Inceldom, which is adopting a mindset that all women should and must be hated because they refuse to become objects of male hedonistic desires. This is a very blue-pilled and shallow opinion that is often a result a normie will reach. Rare exceptional case It is incredibly rare that a woman (a NAWALT) will appear that rejects current culture and society and that identifies the inequalities within society that negatively impact men. Most women are not in the pursuit of a true equality. It is not a current cultural norm to seek this goal. When a NAWALT exists, they are generally accepted within and even championed to the extent where they'd profit far more for doing so financially or emotionally by newfags, oldfags and ancientfags alike. But as stated; this is rare and barely exists.